


Sunset Goodbyes

by Monorchism



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And luke is dumb at first, Ash and cal just mentioned, Cheesy, Cliche, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, I woke up in the middle of the night with this idea, M/M, Michael basically tells luke he loves him, Mike is so fucking, Oneshot, Sunsets, The title sounds angsty but the story isnt at all, but its cute, romantic, so I wrote it, this is rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monorchism/pseuds/Monorchism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, listen." He said, effectively cutting me off and surrounding us in silence.</p>
<p>I could hear my own heart beating and thought maybe I knew where he was coming from.</p>
<p>Or michaels a fucking cheeseball and lukes an idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rly short drabble i wrote at like 3am the other night which had not rly been edited but i think its cute so whtever  
> Its from lukes pov

"The sun set yesterday," Michael said, cornering me on my way to the bunks. 

"Okay.." I said, unsure. 

It wasn't unlike michael to bombard me so suddenly, but it was strange for him to be so serious about it - especially since he was talking about the sun setting.

"Listen," he said, and I waited for him to finish but it never came.

"What?"

"Listen." 

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his chest. I could feel his heart hammering through his sweater. The cute, oversized one that droops off his shoulders, making him look smaller than he is.

"The sun set yesterday." He said again.

I didn't know why, but I was glad Ashton and Calum had decided to go out. I couldn't figure it out, but I knew this was a conversation I didn't want them to overhear.

"Yeah, Michael, I know. It does that every day." 

"No, listen." He said, and I realized he was no longer holding my hand to his chest. "I watched the sun set yesterday, and it wasn't...it wasn't an ending. I thought it would be an ending. But it wasn't, Luke. I thought it would be some sad goodbye, or a chance to leave things in the past but it wasn't. It was beautiful, but it wasn't an ending."

I laughed a bit, nervously, confused. "What are you talking about?" 

It's not like Michael was never serious. In fact, he was probably the most intuitive out of all of us on knowing where to draw the line. But this felt important, and I felt stupid for not knowing straight away what he was talking about. That happened a lot, with Michael. He was good at everything, and he spoke in a way that made you want to listen, even though the pauses between his words were often too long and he wasn't very good at holding eye contact. But he was holding eye contact now, with me. I felt so looked at that I actually checked to make sure I was still wearing clothes.

"I tried to unlove you yesterday. I watched the sunset because I thought it would be an ending. But it wasn't. And I can't unlove you. I tried, but I can't, and I think maybe I don't really want to." 

"Mike-" 

"No, listen." He said, effectively cutting me off and surrounding us in silence.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and thought maybe I knew where he was coming from. 

"I tried, Luke, I really tried, but the sun set and I still loved you and it was beautful. And you're beautiful. And I love you." 

He stared at me long enough to realize I was about to cry, probably. 

"Can we watch the sunset tonight? Together?" I asked. 

"Listen," He said, and it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol follow me on tumblr @monorchism for lame cheesy quotes on artsy backgrounds and occasional muke


End file.
